Not So Bad After All
by Jen Ramen
Summary: In the universe of SSB, when you think about Dark Pit and Dark Link, you just think they're those villain clone characters that are just SO terrible... WELL THEY'RE NOT THAT BAD SO HUSH! Ironically, while they have quite a lot in common, they've never properly met! Until now... Will they get along, or just hate each other till they end up killing each other? Only time can tell...
1. Message to All

**HELLO ALL YOU GUYS!**

* * *

><p>this is Jen here with my first story! i'm kind new so please be nice ^owo^<p>

that's about it so hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed typing it! ~Ramen

* * *

><p><strong>"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES<strong>


	2. Introduction

o

** Jen here! so the reason of making this story is cos i looked for this pairing, but NEVER FOUND IT**

** literally, there wasn't even a romance story that had them BOTH in it on here!**

** so as a shipper, imma gonna fix that! ^owo^**

** i will only say this once: I DON'T OWN SSB (if i did pichu would be in Super Smash Brother Brawl like he is in Super Smash Brothers Melee)  
><strong>

** also a side note: My View is basically the narration ~Ramen**

* * *

><p>~Introduction~<p>

~My View~

This story starts at the SSB Mansion, where OH MY GEESH THERE'S A BLACK CAT! HAI KITTY! Oh right, the story... AHEM!

I'm pretty sure you know who's in SSB (if you didn't then why are you here ya fool? :l) so I'm not gonna bother listing every person. Let's just get to the main thing shall we?

Link and Pit were on the training grounds with Notch (the pichu with the blue goggles), Sparks (the pikachu with the green bandana), Meta Knight, and Rosalina. They were going to start the training with Pit v.s. Link, but Kirby was running late, and they new better than to start without him. Rosalina and Meta Knight talked, Notch and Sparks were playing, and the other two just sat in silence doing nothing...

Pit, finally getting tired of sitting around, groaned. "Where is that guy?!" Meta Knight sighed.

"I'm sure he's eating the entire kitchen, but he'll be here soon..." Just after he said that, the pink hero appeared with Toon Link (imma call him Chibi sometimes... why? because it's easier and i can), dashing towards them. "See?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get started!" With that, they took their places and Meta Knight gave the start signal. Pit, being naive, charged right at Link, who stood calmly, and went to the side just before Pit would have hit him. The angel fell flat on his face, making Chibi laugh at how hilarious he found it, but only to receive a scolding look from Rosalina. Link was about to take the chance to attack, when some sort of power caused him to be launched to the other side of the field. Dark Link stood before him, while Dark Pit landed before Pit, who had stood by now.

"Oh com- what is it now Dark?!"

Dark Link crossed his arms at that. "You. Me. Fight. NOW! I wanna kick your face into the ground, and I'm pretty sure I'll win." He smirked. Link on the other hand sighed.

"I'm kinda fighting Pit right now..."

"Hahaha- no you're not. At least you're not anymore, because I'LL be fighting him." Link looked over at Dark Pit with a dull expression...

Pit wasn't happy about this, especially since the battle JUST started. "No way Pittwo-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF NOTHING STOP CALLING ME THAT AND CALL ME DARK!"

Upon hearing this, Dark Link spun around to look at the two look-alike angels. "I'M DARK!"

Dark Pit looked at him, irritation written on his expression as he scowled. "Well you're gonna be Shadow now!"

"No, I'm Dark, I had the nickname first!"

"Well tell that to someone WHO CARES! I'm Dark, you're Shadow, END OF DISCUSSION!"

Dark Link marched up to him, and leaned down a bit so they were face to face. "I'LL be the one who says when it's the end of the discussion, and it's no where NEAR end of discussion."

They glared at each other for what seemed to be an hour, thought it was only two minutes, until Dark Pit got an idea and smirked. "You, me, battle, tomorrow, whoever wins gets the nickname."

"Deal." They both disappeared. Everyone blinked at what just happened.

"Can we still do our battle?" Rosalina smacked Pit upside the head for asking such a stupid question. "Guess not..." He sighed sadly, and went to do something else.

* * *

><p><strong>"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES<strong>


	3. Who Is Dark?

** HELLO AGAIN MY PEEPS**

** Jen here with another chapter**

** ready to see who wins? then read on my friend ~Ramen**

* * *

><p>~Who Is Dark?~<p>

~Dark Link View~

Stupid angel... thinks he can steal my nickname? Hah, just wait till I rip off those stupid wings! Though I'll admit, they do look better black than white like Pit's wings... but that's all the nice commentary I'll give him! I curled my hands into fists as i sat on a marble bench, staring at the marble floor... why is the place so... marble-ish? No, wait... _marble-ish_ isn't even a word... fancy? Yeah we'll go with that. Now I just need the perfect battle strategy... eh, who am I kidding? I don't need any stupid strategy, JUST HIT THEM TILL THEY PASS OUT! Hahaha, now I better sleep if I want to smash his face into a wall properly. The more painful the better, in my opinion. I transported to my room with my dark skills and flopped onto the bed, hand behind my head, and legs crossed. I smirked as I closed my eyes. That angel won't stand a chance...

** ~Time Skip brought to ya by the fact _marble-ish_ isn't a**** word~**

I woke up confident as always, and headed to the battle field. This fight was going to be seen by everyone. When I got to the waiting area before the battle starts, I noticed the stage is... _Green Greens__?_ What the hell is this?! Did that stupid pink thing choose this?! Fine whatever... I can still beat him even if it's on this... stage...

* * *

><p>~Dark Pit View~<p>

Finally the battle started. As soon as we were able to do anything, the idiot charges at me, so I took my flight advantage, and dodged, watching him skid to a stop. Getting my weapon, I shot at him, oh, I don't know, 50, maybe 70 times, hitting him quite a few times, until he got tired of trying to avoid it, and got onto a platform with his sword drawn. Good, I'm getting bored of it being easy anyways as I quickly adjusted my weapon to properly fight against his sword...

We clashed about 17 times before I had an idea. Going incredibly fast, I got past his sword and close up to him, so our faces were only inches apart, and I smiled seductively, my eyes were half-lidded and lustful. This only took 1/60th of a second (take that sonic!). I'm not sure if it was how fast it happened, or the smile, but he was shocked, and I smirked as I punched him in the face, then followed it up by kicking him in the stomach. He landed on the ground, knocked out.

He woke up and growled at me. "You stupid angel!" I only laughed.

"Whatever... Shadow."

* * *

><p><strong>"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES<strong>


	4. I Hate You So Let's Be Friends

**Welcome back guys!**

** Jen here. so yeah, it's been what, a day? well not to worry friends i haven't abandoned you yet!**

** from here on out Dark Pit is Dark, and Dark Link is Shadow. don't like? wellllll too bad it's my story i do what i want**

** so let's get on with it ~Ramen**

* * *

><p>~I Hate You So Let's Be Friends~<p>

~Pit's View~

Wow... I actually never realized how great um... Dark was at fighting. Okay, maybe he's kicked my face into the dirt a lot, but still... that was pretty impressive! I went over to him after the battle to congratulate him on the win.

"Hey Dark!" I saw him freeze and I could tell he was cringing at my voice... that jerk.

To my surprise he didn't run off a fast as possible, but instead turned around with a forced smile. "What is it?"

"You did really great today! That was awesome how you just got up in his face to catch him off guard and all... Maybe you could teach me how to do stuff like that!"

He just stared at me like I was an idiot, and when he opened his mouth I was sure he'd yell at me and say no, but he only sighed. "I guess you did call me Dark for once... maybe, but this doesn't make us friends!" With that he walked off, leaving me dumbfounded...

* * *

><p>~Dark's View~<p>

I'm probably never going to teach him, I just said that because he actually called me Dark for once in his pathetic life... Going to my room, I saw some of the idiots friends, Rosalina and Meta Knight, I think their names were... The girl held the star called Luma, and she was laughing... probably something the knight had said. They saw me and waved, so I just nodded. I'm in too much of a good mood to just yell at people right now. As I continued I saw Shadow, who scowled at me. I merely scoffed and continued walking... Well until he grabbed my arm.

"Where are YOU going?" Haha this idiot...

"Uh, my ROOM, which is something anyone WITH A BRAIN would do after a battle..."

"You're a confident little brat aren't you?" I jerked my arm out of his grip and frowned at him... So much for much my good mood.

"WELL YOU'RE THE CONFIDENT ONE WHO APPARENTLY THOUGHT HITTING SOMEONE TILL THEY PASS OUT IS A GOOD WAY TO WIN!" We glared at each other until we just laughed like fools.

"I guess that is a good point, but I still hate you..."

"Heheh same here." He offered his hand.

"Friends?"

I looked at him and thought it over... there are friends who hate each other right? I took his hand with a smirk on my face. "Sure, why not? Can't let our good versions have all the hate we can give, now can we?"

He smirked back. "We definitely wouldn't want that..."

It's the start a beautiful, hateful, friendship. The kind of friendship that ruins everything. How nice.

* * *

><p><strong>"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES<strong>


	5. Why We Exist

**Jen here and might i say i'm on quite a roll here with this story ^owo^**

** i've just now decided to put Rosalina and Meta Knight together as an official ship! YAY *THROWS A 2 SECOND PARTY***

** don't call me crazy call me professional because only a professional can see this BEAUTIFUL ship ~Ramen**

* * *

><p>~Why We Exist~<p>

~Shadow's View~

**~Weeks Later~**

So I'm friends with Dark now, so what? It's not like I'm a heartless, even if i am dark and evil! (yesh Kingdom Hearts people i am one of you ^owo^) I know that in my game series I'm that villain who fights the hero version of myself... but that's in the past. Link and I are over it now... Sure I still show hate towards him, but that's just so I keep my reputation. I don't hate him, I see him as my brother, and he knows it. Though I've always wondered, if I really think about it, if I don't need to fight Link anymore, then why do I exist?

Over these few weeks, weather it's arguing with him, or just having a moment when we actually get along, Dark is like me, his purpose was to fight Pit, the good version of himself. Even though they pretty much still hate each other, they're over it. I wonder if he asks himself why he exists too...

* * *

><p>~Dark's View~<p>

Somethings wrong with Shadow... What am I saying? There's a lot of things wrong with him! I guess it's just that he's not being himself... he's been sighing most of the time we don't spend fighting lately. Like right now while we're hanging out with Link, Pit, and their friends... I've learned about them through Shadow, who somehow knows them I guess. Let's see, Rosalina and Meta Knight are erm... dating? I find it odd but oh well. Kirby is Meta Knight's younger half-brother, Toon Link, who they call "Chibi", is related to Shadow and Link, and the two pokémon, Notch and Sparks, are brother and sister. I think that's it...

I heard Shadow sigh again and strangely enough, it actually pained me to hear it. Seriously, it literally put me in PHYSICAL PAIN to hear him sigh. Don't ask me how it works, because all you'll get is an insult and nothing more. I turned around to look at him. "What is wrong with you?!"

He looked at me then looked away. "It's nothing..."

"Hahaaa- no it's not... just tell me."

"No I don't feel like it." He... that little- HE JUST RAN OFF! I was about to go after him, when Link stopped me.

"I can tell you..." Huh, that was all I needed to hear...

**~Time Skip brought to you by my Heartless plushie~**

After Link told me everything, I can honestly say I wanted to punch Shadow, but I get why he thinks that way... So I went looking for him. About an hour later, I decided to stop searching for nothing and busted down his door. "WHAT THE HELL DARK!"

"Oh shut up, it's a door not your mother. Now listen up. Link told me, and I'm resisting with every will I have the urge to punch you in the face."

"How nice of you..."

"I try. Anyways the point is... I can tell you why we exist..."

"Really?"

"Nope! I lied... I don't even know myself, but I don't care! So you shouldn't either. Well, I'm out, see ya later idiot."

"Yeah you too moron..." Even though it was dark in that room, I could still see a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES<strong>


	6. Compliments

**Jen here once again! yay!**

** so i haz a question: do you think i'm making them get along too quickly?**

** i'm not sure honestly so imma ignore it for now... if you guys have any fun filler ideas or if you like any parts of the story let me know by a review coz i personally as a writer want to know what you think of my work :D ~Ramen**

* * *

><p>~Compliments~<p>

~Dark's View~

It's been about 2 months and I'm lost... mentally that is... See, Shadow and I are friends but we fight over stupid things a lot. Then when we aren't doing that, we're like normal friends... but there was this one time Shadow said something so shocking I nearly choked on the air itself... He complimented me...

I know it's something people do, but we neglect to acknowledge this form of kindness. I guess that was until yesterday.

**~Flashback~**

Shadow and I just lied on the ground, trying to breathe. Just seconds ago, we were fighting again as usual.

"Hey... Shadow..."

"What?"

"Sorry for... calling you a little girl... heheh..."

"Yeah, well I'm sorry for calling you a pigeon."

"It's cool, but I'll give you points for the great comeback."

"Thanks..." He grew strangely quiet. "You know I don't think you're a pigeon right?"

"Well obviously."

"You're more like a raven, unlike Pit, who's like a dove." I was starting to get creeped out.

I just shook it off by laughing nervously. "You're just saying that cos my wings are black and Pit's are white. Everyone likes his better."

He abruptly sat up. "Not true! I do like your wings! I also like how your eyes are like a pastel red, unlike my bright red ones." It only took a second before his eyes widened at what he had said. Mine were already wide enough. Nothing was said as we stood up, and ran in different directions.

**~End of Flashback~**

Thinking back on it now, there might have been a compliment I could've given him... like how his hair isn't just black like mine, it's a darkish grey... great, now I think I'm crazy...

* * *

><p><strong>"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES<strong>


	7. Complications

**Jen here! Yayz!**

** Hopefully you guys like the story so far... i don't know cos peeps dont tellz meh anything but its okay i'm just happy to write and have readers :D**

** But seriously if you want to tell me something just say it in a review and i'll always be happy to read it**

** Before we start i have a notice for you guys: to me Sheik and Zelda are brother and sister and not just one person so i'm going to make them that way in my stories**

** Also for the sake of my mind, Kirby and Meta Knight will be in human forms ~Ramen**

* * *

><p>~Complications~<p>

~Shadow's View~

I can't believe I said that to him! I wasn't thinking at all, I just said whatever I had been thinking at the moment! Now he probably thinks I'm crazy... I don't know what to do anymore... after two months of being friends I don't want him to hate me... I care about him a lot, which is unusual for me. Just ask Link!

I sighed as I walked down some hallway. I stopped when I noticed Meta Knight. When he saw me I could tell he saw something was up, especially when he waved for me to come over.

"Hey Meta Knight..."

"What's wrong Shadow?" Wow he sure doesn't waste any time huh...

"It's about Dark..."

Just then Rosalina came by and smiled at me before she kissed Meta Knight. "What are you two talking about?"

"Well I was just about to tell Meta Knight about something that happened yesterday..."

"My I hear about it as well?"

I thought about it and nodded, then explained everything. "So that's what happened..." I looked up at them to see them looking at each other...? WERE THEY EVEN LISTENING?!

After a few exchanged words that I couldn't hear, Meta Knight nodded and left...

* * *

><p>~Rosalina's View~<p>

As we had listened to Shadow's story, Meta and I knew all too well what was happening. I remember when Meta and I met like it was yesterday, but that story is for another time, hee hee! Shadow appeared to be angry and confused at the same time, and I couldn't help but smile. "Let's talk about it okay?" He simply nodded. Hee hee, I wonder how he'll react when he realizes it...

* * *

><p><strong>"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES<strong>


	8. What is Love?

**Jen here!**

** So guess what... i just found out i haz over 100 views on my message to everyone! i'm so happy that peeps are interested in the story, so to celebrate i'm thinking about making another story somewhere on FanFiction! i'll let you know more about that later ~Ramen**

* * *

><p>~What is Love?~<p>

~Sheik's View~

I am glad to be back at the mansion after three months... I missed this place and the people I know. Walking along the outside of the mansion, I spotted that dark angel, though instead of his usual angry look, he appeared to be sad, so like any good person, I decided to see what was wrong.

"Hello dark angel..." He spun around, looking angry, then softened his expression into a frown.

"Oh, you were gone for a while huh... my names Dark now..."

"I see... and why are you upset?"

"I'M NOT- okay maybe a little... LOOK YOU WOULDN'T GET IT!"

"I can at least try..."

"Fine... I'm friends with the darker Link, who's name is Shadow now, and he did something that we would never do..."

"Which is?"

"He complimented me..." I stared at him, then chuckled. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

"Nothing it is just that friends give each other compliments. Well, people who love one another do that as well, but..."

"Love?"

"Yes, love."

"What's that?" I am shocked... and speechless.

I cleared my throat. "Love is an emotion you feel towards other people. There are mainly three types of love, love for family, love for friends, and love for someone you hold special to your heart..."

"Then what kind of love do Shadow and I feel towards each other?"

"Well I would say friends, but I do not know too much about it to say for sure."

"Oh... well thanks anyways..." He walked off. What was that all about exactly? I guess I will find out later...

* * *

><p><strong>"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES<strong>


	9. I'm so Mean

**Jen here peeps!**

** Guess what!**

** Like i promised last time, i've made a new story! It's in the HOMESTUCK category, so if you know and love that, you can just clicky my profile name and check it out ^owo^**

** Now that Dark has learned about love, here's a long chapter!**

**Slightly more cursing just a heads up! ~Ramen**

* * *

><p>~I'm so Mean~<p>

**~3 Weeks Later~**

~Shadow's View~

Okay... I have to do this... it's been a long few weeks of avoiding Dark and listening to Rosalina, Zelda, Kirby, and even Peach nag at me. I have to get over it and tell him. It's not an issue with being gay or anything, more like an issue with Dark and how he might react...

Link put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't over think it too much..." Meta Knight did the same.

"No matter what we're here..."

"Thanks guys..."

They both looked up. "Oh hey there's Dark, GOOD LUCK!" With that, they immediately pushed me in his direction. As I stumbled forward I mentally cursed them both. Finally I had stopped stumbling, yet I kinda fell when I did, which wasn't very good. Then I realized I landed on none other than... nope! Not Dark! (Hahaha, i figured that the whole falling on your crush cleshe was a bit... OVERUSED in this generation of FanFiction ^owo^) To my surprise, and Dark's, I landed on Pit... yeah... Not a very good time to "confess" when you've just fallen on top of the guy who is basically the guy you likes brother.

I quickly stood up and helped the idiot up... just to be nice... well, I guess something went off in his brain... his sanity maybe... cos guess what the first thing that happens...

I get dragged away somewhere else! This is just GREAT... So in one of the huge rooms I honestly don't give a crap about, he stops. I take the chance to get some irritation off my chest. "What the hell is your problem?!"

He looked at me, and I became confused... "Well... you see... I LIKE YOU!"

WHAAAAAT?! Okay just stay calm... and let him down gently... "Um, I like you too but you se-"

"REALLY?!" He flipping tackled me! "I'm so glad, cos for a second there, I thought you liked Dark!" CRAP! THIS ISN'T WORKING!

I laughed nervously and looked up trying to find someone to help me, but I regret it... what I saw was a heartbroken Dark staring at me from a short distance, and I could see the tears forming in his eyes... Then Sheik appeared next to him and put a hand on his shoulder, and they were gone...

I'm so fucking dead.

* * *

><p>~Dark's View~<p>

Damn it! I hit the wall over and over as tears streamed down my face. I knew it! I knew I couldn't trust Pit! That little... PERFECT LITTLE GOODIE TWO SHOES BASTARD!

"Dark calm down, I'm sure there's an explanation for this..."

I turned around and hugged him, crying more than ever. "WHY HIM?! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HIM OF ALL PEOPLE! PIT COULD HAVE LOVED ANYONE ELSE, BUT WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE SHADOW?!"

"I know what you mean..."

"Huh?"

"Same thing happened to me and Link... Zelda had confessed to him even though she knew I liked him..."

"Wait aren't you and Link together?" He nodded.

"I had been upset like you, but Link told me that he actually loved me, so we told Zelda and she understood..." I get it... I think... I let go of Sheik and ran as fast as I could.

Don't worry Shadow... I'm coming to kick that fools face into the wall!

* * *

><p><strong>"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES<strong>


	10. Love is Random

**Jen here again peeps**

**So this story might be ending soon...**

**IM SORRY IF YOU THINK IT SHOULD CONTINUE ITS JUST THAT IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS WHILE NEW IDEAS CRAM THEIR WAY INTO MY HEAD! DX**

**Maybe i'll make a sequal or a story that explains how Rosalina and Meta Knight got together... or maybe i'll make another version of the story where they hate each other more... idk**

**Wait maybe you guys could help out and tell me what you think! yeah we'll do that!****~Ramen**

* * *

><p>~Love is Random~<p>

~Shadow's View~

I am so done with this... I shoved Pit off of me and glared at him. "Look you idiot... I love Dark, not you... when the hell did you even like me anyways?!" What's that sound...? Yelling...? Next thing I see, Dark is kicking Pit in the head, and Pit goes flying into the wall...

"Holy shit I actually kicked his face into the wall! YES!" All I could do was stare at the beautiful weather (I type beautiful on my tablet, and weather is the first thing I see after I hit [space] so I'm like why the hell not?) er, I mean... person. All I could do was stare at the person who I love even more now... "Huh... what's with you?" Well, here goes... I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down into a kiss, that sadly lasted a second, but it was good enough to make me happy.

"Who's with me is an amazing idiot that I love."

"Really?" He grinned. "So on a 1 to 10 scale, how awesome was that kick just now?"

I smirked. "7." He stopped grinning for a bit, but then smirked right before he kissed me, which lasted longer, not complaining though. After, I just rolled my eyes. "Fine... 8, but that's it!"

"Good enough!"

* * *

><p><strong>"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES<strong>


	11. BONUS CHAPTER -part 1 of 2-

**Hey guys!**

**Jen here for the last time on this story (lies)...**

**So yeah i'm just so proud of myself for actually "finishing" (notice the " marks) this wonderful story and I wanna thank you all by this bonus chapter where a bunch of random stuff happens and TADAA my favorite OC Jen Imkey Ramen (JIR) will be in the FanFic!**

**So let me briefly explain. While i am Jen Ramen, I literally AM Jen Ramen, because Jen is an OC based off of me... make sense?**

**I love you all and I hope you'll read some future stuff I do ~Ramen**

* * *

><p>~BONUS CHAPTER OF STUPIDITY~<p>

[Okay quick little hint hint: if you haven't been reading the bold messages at the beginning of every chapter then go do that RIGHT NOW]

Jen: hello my little friends, this is Jen Imkey Ramen here for the bonus chapter! Would everyone else here in the chapter say hai?

Kirby: HAAAAAIIIIII

Meta Knight: Kirby not so loud!

Rosalina: *waves* Hello there~

Dark: why are we here?

Shadow: how the hell should I know...

Link: please watch your language Shadow...

Sheik: *nods*

Notch: hai!

Jen: that everyone?

Pit: sorry im late!

Notch: hahaha you're late like Kirby was in the first chapter!

Jen: *sigh* take your seat

Jen: anyways since this is the bonus chapter lets just make everything up as we go!

Shadow: like when you wrote the story?

Jen: *smacks Shadow* any other pointless questions?

*silence*

Jen: good...

Kirby: *raises hand*

Jen: yesh Kirby?

Kirby: where should I go to meet someone who LOVES cake like me?

Jen: go over to the anime Pandora Hearts and ask for Xerxes Break

Kirby: OKAY *absconds*

Meta Knight: *sigh*

Rosalina: *giggles*

Jen: anyways so about the topic of a sequel or somethin...

Jen: what do you guys think?

Dark: SEQUEL!

Link: im actually curious about how Rosalina and Meta Knight got together...

Shadow: you're no fun...

Link: shut up

Jen: hm...?

Jen: WHAT?!

Jen: THE CREEPYPASTAS ARE HERE?!

Jen: but they didn't call me...

Jen: we'll continue this bonus chapter later...

Jen: bye for now!

* * *

><p><strong>"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES<strong>


End file.
